M is for
by GretchenMaurice
Summary: M is for Many Moments of Gelphie. Multiverse. ((I own nothing, reviews make my entire life, and no, I have no clue why I chose the letter M.)) Enjoy!


_Monster_

A know it all. A social outcast. A fashion nightmare. And that _skin! _Her Ama said the color would do her some good. Pfannee and the others said the color was horrifying. Her Ama wasn't usually wrong. But still, the girl was _green_.

_Mysterious_

The green freak liked to disappear for long hours. She didn't use water when she bathed, but she always came into the room smelling like wildflowers and freshly cut wood. She could debate endlessly the finer points of life sciences and Animal rights. There was a tiny green bottle hidden under her pillow. And sometimes, when she thought she was alone, she would sing.

_Menacing _

The room was humming with energy. The curtains rippled and papers fluttered across the desks. Fists clenched and trembled. She stepped closer, her nose nearly touching the sharp green chin, and glared into dark eyes. Dark eyes that had a hint of gold in them. They might have been beautiful if they didn't look so terrifying.

_Make believe_

Tomorrow, none of this would matter. Tomorrow—no, today—she would go back to being the dumb blonde socialite. But the green girl didn't care. No one had ever looked at her that way before. No one had ever touched her so gently. No one had ever _cared_. Tomorrow, none of it would matter. But for tonight, in these small hours after the party, she could pretend.

_Moments_

There was a secret place in the library—a place only she knew. She grinned and picked up her pace. There was a small huff behind her. _Catch me if you can, blondie. _She swept around corners, darting in and out of the bookshelves. She walked up another staircase, slowing down a little so the shorter girl's legs could keep up. Finally, with a smirk over her shoulder, she ducked behind a shelf and into a small alcove. The blonde followed just a few seconds behind her. The pout on her face was quickly covered by dark green lips, and the two girls melted into the sound of short breaths and pounding hearts.

_Mission_

She had sobered enough to spare half a thought for the others back at the Philosophy Club, but then tight green fingers were wrapped around her wrist, and the tall stone wall was looming before them, and she had never felt more exhilarated in her life. The fingers disappeared, and she watched the shadow of her roommate grip the ivy on the wall and begin climbing. She cried out breathlessly, suddenly terrified of being left behind. A hand, accompanied by a warm gaze, reached for her. The blonde grabbed it and, shakily, began to climb up after her.

_Midnights_

Everything was a contradiction. The inn was loud, but their room was hushed and quiet. The night was cold, but their bed was warm. The hour was late, but she was wide awake. She had never been more terrified, but she felt so safe wrapped up in green arms. Neither girl knew what the next day would bring, but both were content to just lie together until morning.

_Makings_

They were amazed. No one had ever treated them this way, as if they had promise, as if they could be something. Morrible stood in the corner, grinning in a way that made the green girl shiver. But the uneasiness wasn't there yet. That would come later, when it was too late, and the blonde was too captivated in the promise of lies to follow her.

_Months_

She couldn't remember the last time she slept through the night. There were too many memories, too many nightmares. She wished bitterly that she had gone with her friend. She cursed herself daily for the choice she made. It haunted her, plagued her, destroyed her from the inside out. She didn't think she could make it much longer.

_Madness_

Blue eyes met brown, and her heart beat for the first time in ages. She ran into green arms, choking back her sobs. But what was she doing here? She couldn't stay here, and—

And she was leaving with Fiyero. Everything inside of her shattered. She stumbled back, her mind screaming so loudly she couldn't see the plea in the dark eyes, or the rippling of black hair as the green head shook in denial. And then they were gone, and she was left with the man who started this all. She felt the words escape her lips, barely audible through her tears. _Her sister…_

_Memorial_

The wicked one wanted to apologize, but she didn't know how, so she got angry instead. The good one felt terrible, but she couldn't bring herself to accept the truth that this was her fault. The witches had cried together, just for a moment. But the reunion was short-lived, and soon the guards were firing their guns, and the wicked one was slipping into the shadows, her eyes burning with fury and shame and—for the first time that the blonde could see—tears.

_Moonlight_

The blonde woke to the sound of her name. The familiar, low voice hung in the night air, mocking her. She slipped out of her bed and padded over to the open window. With a fluttering of fingers, she lit a candle and placed it on the windowsill. She said the name, breathing out the beloved syllables into the tiny flame. The moon glared down at her, and she didn't have the heart to glare back. She shuffled out of the silvery light, preferring the lonely shadows of her empty room.

_Maybe_

She had always feared growing old. Now, she welcomed every day that brought her closer to the end. She could barely see anymore, but she could still hear the cheering through the small, barred window of her cell. They were celebrating, as they always did on this day. The wicked witch had been gone for years, and soon the good one would be, too. The door to her cell opened, but she didn't need to look to see who it was. For the first time since the melting of the witch, she smiled.


End file.
